Night of Boredom
by Virtie
Summary: 1x2 'Tap tap tap' from Heero all day long. Duo gets bored and tries to attract Heero's attention away from his laptop. You must read if you like shiny wet guys.
1. Hard To Get

Name: Night of Boredom  
  
Author: Virtie  
  
Warnings: Eh. A little lime, didn't know how far I could go to keep it R o_O So sorry that some of the *cough * scenes were not as descriptive, and also cut short XP  
  
Pairing: 1x2  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do now own any of the gorgeous bishonen of Gundam Wing... not only that, but I don't own the gorgeous bishonen of ANY series... :P So don't sue me... unless you want to get paid with my rock collection, cause that's all I have ^_~ Seriously o_o;;  
  
___________  
  
Duo sighed to himself as he stared at the comic he was reading that had suddenly before uninteresting to him. He glanced over at the "perfect soldier", typing away as always on his laptop. He sighed loud enough for Heero to hear him. As always the perfect soldier didn't even pay any attention to him.  
  
It was getting late, and his boredom was starting to take the better of him. He rolled over to the foot of the bed, trying to look seductive.  
  
"Hee~eero. Are you going to be on that thing all night?"  
  
"Hn." Was the only reply he recieved.  
  
/Hmpf. He's not playing by the rules. He didn't even -glance- at me!/ Duo thought to himself, sitting up. He pranced over to Heero and threw his arms around the perfect soldier's neck.  
  
"What'cha doing?" He asked, purring into Heero's ear.  
  
Heero ignored him and continued to type away at his laptop.  
  
"Humpf! Fine! Don't answer me then!" Duo said, stomping off. "If you ever bother taking off of you oh so precious computer time, I'll be taking a shower." He continued to stomp off into the bathroom.  
  
  
  
Heero could hear Duo turning on the water for his shower and leaned back in his chair to peer into the door Duo had left open.  
  
He could see Duo's clothes being thrown onto the floor after being stripped off his body. He only saw a brief flash of skin before he heard Duo step into the shower.  
  
Lening forward again, he continued to type but still kept an ear open to the sound of the running water.  
  
  
  
Duo decided not to take a long shower, and stayed in only long enough to get himself completely wet.  
  
Stepping out from the shower, he peered out the open door at Heero. He was still typing away at his laptop in the exact same pose as he was when Duo first got in the shower.  
  
Sighing he picked up a towel and started to dry his damp hair. He leaned up against the sink and started the long process of brushing his hair.  
  
/I better get something out of this, because I don't want to go through brushing and braiding my hair for nothing./ He thought to himself. He continued to brush his hair, not noticing the pair of eyes that were watching him.  
  
  
  
Leaning back in his chair again, Heero was able to see all of Duo through the opened door. He watched Duo brush his hair for a while until Duo set the brush down and started to move out of Heero's view.  
  
Not realizing what he was doing, Heero leaned back further trying to see Duo's naked body once more. Before he was able to react, the chair fell completely backwards, sending it and Heero smashing to the floor.  
  
Duo darted out of the bathroom to see what the noise was, and he was surprised to see Heero sprawled across the floor.  
  
Heero looked up to the face peering down at him questionly, noticing the towel that adorned his damp waist.  
  
"Heero, what are you doing?" Duo asked, blinking repeatedly.  
  
"Nothing. I fell." He said, standing up and picking up his chair.  
  
"Well anyone can see that. What were you doing that made you fall? Your chair just decided it was tired of you sitting on it all day and threw you off of it?" Duo smirked.  
  
Heero glared at Duo's smirk.  
  
Duo's smirk widened, and just as he was about to open his mouth to let loose another comment, Heero grabbed his wrist and pulled Duo against him, kissing him deeply.  
  
Heero's tongue darted into Duo's opened mouth and they stayed there kissing until they both ran out of air.  
  
They both gasped softly when they were able to refill their lungs, and as soon as they did they were back together, kissing each other more deeply.  
  
The kiss grew more passionate as Heero started to run his hands up and down Duo's back.  
  
Duo moaned slightly, leaning more into the kiss.  
  
Heero started to slid his hand down to the towel and yanked it off. The towel fell quietly down to Duo's ankles.  
  
Heero presses Duo's now naked body against him.  
  
"Mmm. . . See? If you would have paid attention to me sooner, we could have gotten to this a long time ago," Duo teased, nuzzling Heero's neck.  
  
Heero, holding on to Duo's waist, pushed him back a little. "Oh? You want to play that way?" He smirked.  
  
He strutted over to the bed, taking off his shirt in the process. He laid down on it and took his shorts off as well, revealing the fact that he had nothing on underneath. He grinned up at Duo, and it took ever once of his training to keep himself from catching his breath at the sight of Duo's naked body.  
  
"Trying to play hard to get? Well I'm used to it," Duo grinned. He walked over to the bed and laid down on his stomach next to Heero.  
  
Heero grunted. He was tired of his own game. He rolled onto his side and kisses Duo's shoulder, running his hands over Duo's silky skin. He leaned in and kisses Duo's mouth as he ran his fingers through Duo's hair.  
  
"Why don't you ever wear your hair down?" Heero purred.  
  
"It's too big of a hassle. It gets caught in everything and gets tangled to easily," Duo said, trying to draw Heero's attention from his hair back to his lips.  
  
"You don't say," Heero grinned, petting Duo's hair. Duo eyed his suspiciously and opened his mouth to speak.  
  
Before he knew it, Heero was flipping him over on his back, straddling him and pinning his arms to his sides. He grabbed Duo long hair in his hands.  
  
"Hee~ro! What are you doing??" Duo yelped, struggling to get his arms free.  
  
"Making you pay for not coming on to me sooner," Heero grinned. He wrapped the handful of hair around the bedpost, making a knot.  
  
"Aaah! Watch it! That attached!" He cried.  
  
Heero started kissing Duo's neck, which stopped the complaints. He slid himself down along Duo's body so he could trail his kisses down his chest. He nipped at one of Duo's nipples playfully. Duo arched his back and pulled at the knot, now that his arms were free.  
  
Heero pulled Duo's arms down and kissed both of his palms.  
  
He continued to plant kisses all the way down his abdomen. He kisses along Duo's leg and up his inner thigh.  
  
He blew his cool breath over Duo's erection, which sent chills up Duo's entire body. Heero licked the tip of Duo's penis before taking the whole think in his mouth.  
  
It didn't take long at all for Duo to come. Heero licked up a little of Duo's cum before he began to trail kisses back up to Duo's mouth. He grinned at Duo and reached up to untie his hair.  
  
Duo growled playfully and clinged to his hair. "-Never- do that again," he said, kissing Heero and wrapping his arms around him.  
  
"Now it's your turn," Duo grinned, pushing Heero off of him and onto his back.  
  
Heero lasted barely any longer than Duo had. Duo nipped at Heero's tip before he started to crawl back up to Heero and kissed his cheek.  
  
Before Heero could kiss him back, Duo had hopped off and was walking over to the bathroom.  
  
"Where are you going?" Heero complained.  
  
"I need to take another shower, I'm a mess," Duo grinned.  
  
He nodded his head at Heero to join him. Heero jumped at the invitation and walked over to Duo. When he got to him, he wrapped his arms around him, picking him up and kissing him. Duo clung back as Heero directed them into the bathroom.  
  
~Owari~  
  
So, how was it? Not descriptive enough? I know. -_- I warned you! :P Maybe I'll extend it a bit and add it to my webpage. Ooor. . . I could to an "afterwards" story if I get enough positive reviews. ^_^ 


	2. Author's Note

AN: After a year of idleness, my fic is completed. But I guess replacing a chapter wasn't good enough to update, so I had to make this note to help get it updated. ^_^;  
  
Please don't flame if this offends you, unless you find it poorly written or some such stuff. :P Well, actually, I -would- like flames, if they weren't stupid pointless ones like "u suck" cause. . . well those are just plain silly! ^_~ 


End file.
